


Please Don’t

by Rockin_Robyn



Series: In The Crossroads of Our Love [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Bilingual Characters, Daddy Kink, Family, Islamic characters, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Religion, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, trilingual characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: Mika and Serik have reached a rough patch in their relationship. When unknown feelings come to light, how will he cope?





	Please Don’t

“Vy znayete, chto my dolzhny delat'? Prazdnovat'?”

Mika was grinding down on a stranger’s lap and nipping at his neck. Actually, at this point, Serik Islamov was no stranger. They’d had two conversations and Mika borrowed his notes in History once. His breath hitched as the smaller boy licked a trail up to his ear and teased the skin of his ear lobe.

“Prover' svoyu gibkost', malysh?”

Mika shuddered at the low rumble in Serik’s chest and ground his hips down harder. The older boy gripped his hips and moved to kiss Mika. They separated, still connected by a string of saliva.

“Let’s go, Mikeal.”

Mika groaned and wrapped his legs around the Kazahk boy. Serik grunted as he stood and laughed at the boy wrapped around him like a koala.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

“That was two years ago Seri! Ty trakhal menya togda! So why won’t you now?”

Serik took a deep breath and shook his head.

“We’ve been over this, Meeks. You were fourteen!”

He took a breath to steady him self and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.

“We aren’t having this conversation right now. Your mom is literally in the next room. I just want to eat then snuggle you before I have to go home and fight äkem again. Please, Mika.”

Mika stomped out of the room and Serik sat on his bed with a huff. He shook his head as he heard yelling from the room next to them. A second later, the Russian stomped back into the room, dragging his mother behind him. The confused woman sat down next to Serik and shrugged at him.

Mika shouted into the hall and slammed his door. When he turned around, there were tears flowing down his face. His lip was wobbling and his shoulders were shaking. His mother sat up immediately and reached out to him.

“What is wrong mijo? What happened?” 

“Help.” 

Serik shot up and bolted to his side. As he went to hug the boy, Mika shook his head violently. He went from looking like a kicked puppy to looking like a furious wolf.

“Leave me alone!”

Mika shrieked loud enough to make Serik shrink back. His mother looked confused and torn. She knew that her son had a horrible temper, but she had never seen him like this with Serik. Usually, the Kazahk’s presence calmed Mika and soothed his tears. Robyn hadn’t thought Serik capable of making her son anything but happy. Maybe she should pay more attention to them.

“¡No me quiere follar, māma!”

Mika sniffled as he rubbed his eyes and fell into his mother’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his lithe figure and rubbed his back. She turned to Serik and mouthed ‘what happened’. He shook his head and mouthed ‘long story’. 

“Spill pequeño.”

“He keeps trying to get us to sleep together. But I don’t want to. It’s not a consent issue.”

He blushed and cleared his throat, looking away from the woman.

“I uh, I actually, really want to sleep with him. He’s beautiful and interesting and intelligent. I love him. But I want to wait. Never mind that it’s illegal, but I still would want to after his birthday, I think. I know about his past, and I don’t care. I still feel that I would be taking advantage of him. I hate to say it, but he’s still a child, and I’m amazed sometimes that you even allow me to be alone with him.”

The room was quiet for a second before Mika lifted his head. His nose and cheeks were red and his eyes were angry slits. Still in his mother’s lap, he angrily pointed his finger at Serik.

“That is bullshit and you know that. Why do you suddenly care? You fucked me the first opportunity you got. Three times! In a bed that didn’t even belong to you! We hadn’t even had a real conversation before that day! Are you suddenly not attracted to me now that you know me? Is that it? You don’t want to see me naked now that you’ve seen me in sweats?”

He took a shuddering breath as the woman holding him stopped rubbing circles on his back.

“What?”

His mother shrieked and looked at the older boy with wide eyes.

“You what?”

As he opened his mouth to defend himself, he was interrupted again. 

“You had sex with him when you were sixteen?”

She turned to Mika and grasped his hand. 

“Why didn’t you tell me mijo? Were you ashamed? I would have helped you, you know that.”

Her cries went ignored as he continued to shout at the older boy. 

“Why do you care now? You didn’t then! You gave me some of the best sex I’ve ever had and now you won’t even look at me when I’m wearing skimpy clothes! You didn’t care that I was fourteen, so why do you now that I’m almost sixteen?”

“Because I didn’t know, Meeks.”

“You didn’t know you fucked me? Wow. Thanks. That really makes me feel better! Now I know why you were so awkward around me afterwards. You really know how to make a guy feel wanted, huh? You really th-“

“I didn’t know! I didn’t know that you were fourteen Mikeal!”

“I was so awkward around you afterwards because when I woke up the next day Georgie Travers told me not to let Mrs. Lester find out I had just fucked her fourteen year old son!”

Mika was cut off by Serik screaming. Him and his mother stared at him as he exploded.

“I was so awkward around you because I fell in love with you and I was scared shitless that you hadn’t wanted that. I was so awkward around you because your mother was the reason I hadn’t killed myself and if she found out what happened I would have lost her. I was so awkward around you because my best friend is a cop. I was so awkward around you because my dad is the Imam. I was so awkward around you because my family is full of devout Muslim Kazakhs and I had just fucked a Russian Catholic boy. I was so awkward around you because I was afraid of you. I was so awkward around you because I had just fucked a fourteen year old.”

He took a ragged breath and sat down next to the mother and son.

“I was so awkward around you because I thought my life was over but I loved you and I didn’t care.”

“Don’t say that. Ötinemin.”

“Kotenok.”

“No.”

“Mika.”

“Don’t”

“Mikeal.”

“Please don’t.”

“Peter.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Mr. Lester.”

“No. No. No. Please.”

“Mr. Islamov?”

“What?”

“I was going to give this to you tomorrow, as a promise ring, but you’ve twisted my arm, Kotenok.” 

As Mika silently stared at him, he retrieved a small gold ring from his front pocket. 

“And I was going to give you this,”

The room was heavy with silence as Serik fussed with a chain around his neck. Mika had never noticed it before.

“When you turned eighteen. If your mom said I could.”

He opened his hand to reveal a simple diamond ring, matching the simple band he pulled out first. 

“It was my apa’s. I think she’d like you.”

He took a step towards the younger boy and grabbed his hand again. He paused, then turned to his mother. 

“Mrs. Lester, I completely understand if you don’t approve of this, and I will respect that, but it would be the biggest honor if I could marry Mika. He is mi vida”

Before he could continue, she numbly waved at him and stood up. 

“I am, I am, going to go start dinner. It is getting late.” 

She stumbled across the room towards the door and shut it slowly. Mika giggles slightly and motioned for Serik to continue. The Kazahk dropped to his knees with a soft thud.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mika stumbled into the kitchen at close to nine thirty the next morning, hair messed up, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt. All-in-all, it was not an odd or out of the ordinary sight for his family, but the bruises on his thighs and neck very much were. While his sisters only smirked, his mother had her head down, while his fathers were looking at each other awkwardly and fidgeting. Before he could walk out, one of them, his papí, walked up and clasped his shoulder. 

“Mika, I trust Mr. Islamov knows his son is still here?”

The man cleared his throat, trying to ignore the blush on the boy’s face. 

“Mika, we’re all very happy for you, but I don’t think the whole family needs to hear you screaming ‘daddy’ all night long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> “Vy znayete, chto my dolzhny delat'? Prazdnovat'?”  
> Russian-Do you know what we should do? To celebrate?
> 
> “Prover' svoyu gibkost', malysh?”  
> Russian-Test your flexibility, baby?
> 
> Ty trakhal menya togda!  
> Russian-You fucked me then!
> 
> äkem  
> Kazakh-dad
> 
> mijo  
> Spanish- my son 
> 
> “¡No me quiere follar, māma!”  
> Spanish-He won’t fuck me, mom!
> 
> pequeño  
> Spanish-Little one
> 
> Ötinemin  
> Kazahk-Please
> 
> Kotenok  
> Russian-Kitten
> 
> apa  
> Kazahk-Grandmother.
> 
> Mi vida  
> Spanish-my life


End file.
